A Different Perspective
by radleyboo
Summary: "She didn't know what a happy Andy McNally was until now." Chloe Price has a change of heart when she sees Sam and Andy together in Season 5.


Desk duty _sucks. _

It has to be the worst part of being a cop for Chloe, who didn't think there was anything she could ever hate about her job. But being on desk duty for the past 10 days has made her realize that it's probably the worst part about the job. Even worse than getting shot and waking up to realize your current boyfriend met your ex-husband who isn't actually your ex-husband-all while you were knocked out.

Okay, so maybe it's not _as _bad, but it definitely comes close.

So Chloe has been trying to make the best of it, and for almost the first time in her life, she has been quiet and contemplative, spending time people-watching. Noticing the little things. Like how, even though he's upset and not talking to her-Dov is watching her like a hawk when he takes breaks from bookings.

He thinks she doesn't notice, how he'll keep coming back for coffee, sometimes more sugar and creamer, even though he doesn't take creamer in his coffee anymore (Chloe's guessing it's a Swarek thing-for some reason, Dov _loooove _Swarek and wants to be him. Enough to give up creamer in his coffee because Swarek has done that too. Which-gross. Who doesn't take creamer in their coffee? Weirdos.)

But Chloe doesn't really want to have that conversation just yet. She isn't ready for it. She just doesn't know how to explain it. It was a dumb decision. She has no good reason for it, and everything was just going great and-

Well. She doesn't want to think about all of it.

So she's spending all her time and energy on observing other people.

The most interesting of which: Sam Swarek.

Sam Swarek and Andy McNally, actually, because these days it seems that you can't talk about, or look at Sam Swarek without immediately seeing Andy McNally alongside him, since she's _glued_ to his side.

Has been glued to his side ever since he got shot-(which, wow, Chloe definitely missed a _lot _of action while she was asleep. It's probably inappropriate to be slightly bummed that she missed the action-hero sequence going on at work while she was fighting for her life-but, well, Chloe has never been known for being appropriate, so...)

Chloe relaxes back in her seat, unable to keep the amused grin off her face as she watches Sam and Andy interact. She distractedly taps a pen against her thigh, unashamedly watching the two. They're fighting, it seems like it-Andy fussing over Sam and him not appreciating it.

Chloe gets that-wanting to be treated normally. So she sympathizes with Sam as she watches Andy fuss over him, reaching out to grab for him while he tries to get up, or getting coffee for him so he doesn't have to stretch to reach it from high shelves, requesting to be working with the D's while he's stuck on desk so he has some company.

But while Chloe would want space, Sam-she doesn't miss the way he looks at Andy. She doesn't know what she has been doing all this time, but she finally sees it.

He _loves_ her.

Sam Swarek _loves _Andy McNally.

She sees it in the way he looks at her, when she's fussing over him and he's being a grump. The way he stares at her adoringly as she fiddles with the new coffeemaker, but quickly neutralizes his expression when she looks up at him, proud of herself for finally figuring it out.

The way he plays with her hair, not even realizing it sometimes, and pays Oliver to bring her her favorite lunch, and then pretends he didn't know about it.

The way he holds her hand, lips twitching as her grin grows in size and she snuggles against him.

The way he says her name, slowly, and then all at once-stretching the l's as he looks down at her lips, pulling her close with her belt loops.

The way he grows bolder as they get more comfortable around each other, possessively wrapping his arm around her waist as they leave the station, affectionately kissing her on the side of her head.

The way he sneaks a look at her, when she's concentrating hard on paperwork, and looks away when she catches him staring, trying to focus on his own paperwork.

The way he waits for her every single day after work, standing outside the women's locker room, not caring how it looks that he's waiting on her.

The way he lets her fuss over him and cook for him, making the nastiest looking soup she's ever seen.

The way he drinks the soup, anyway, hiding his disgusted expression and thanking her for it, quickly dumping it in the nearest plant as soon as she steps away.

The way he comforts her after a bad case, giving her space when she needs it, but hovering to provide comfort when she needs it.

The way he understands her every move, steadies her with one look, one phrase.

The way he looks at her like she's his whole world, and _more_.

Chloe doesn't get how she missed it, before. Realizes how different it is from when he was with Marlo, realizes the difference between a man in love and a man that's just dating someone to get over someone else.

And she doesn't just see that-

What she doesn't understand is how Andy can stand up without her knees buckling, every time he looks at her like that.

Because she didn't know what a happy Andy McNally was until now.

When Andy was with Nick-Chloe was happy for her, for _them. _They seemed satisfied. He seemed accomplished, she was satisfied.

But now? Andy is _ecstatic. _

She's happier than she's ever been since Chloe's met her, she's _different._

It's the one thing Chloe can agree with _Gail Peck _on: Andy's newfound happiness is infectious and nauseating _simultaneously_.

She's _glued _to his side, watching over him in a way that drives everyone around him crazy more than him.

She makes him food, bringing him homemade lunch everyday to make him comfortable.

She gave up patrolling to be with him, to pour over incredibly boring cold cases just to keep him company, for as long as it'll take.

Her face lights up brighter than Chloe's ever seen it light up, when Sam teases her. She blushes furiously when he's affectionate with her around the station, but kisses him back with equal fervor, like she's taking in his confidence and his strength, and making it her own.

The expression on her face when she sees Sam holding Baby Olivia is one Chloe understands-hell, Swarek with a baby makes _her _ovaries ache. But the way he looks back at her-like he's ready to have babies with her in that instant, like he'll drag her to the interrogation room and-

Yeah. He loves her, and she loves him back.

He makes her happier than she's ever been, and she does the same to him.

He's her person, and she's his.

It _is _nauseating, and it's exciting as well, because while all of this is going on, another thing Chloe notices is how everyone around them seems to relax a bit more too. How their friends look at them and can't help their relieved expressions. How everyone's happy _for _them, like their favorite couple on their favorite show has_finally _made it.

How everything in the world, and the station, seems to just fit together, now.

Like there is a sort of symmetry, and everything's perfect, in its own messy way.

Chloe sits back and sighs, happily.

_This _is love. _This _is happiness, _th_is is better than anything she's seen in the movie, anything she'd ever imagined. _This _is where she wants to be someday.

She wants to love like Andy McNally, and be loved by a Sam Swarek.

She wants this for herself.

She wants to fight for this, like they'd fought for their relationship.

Turning her head away, Chloe looks back at Dov, who's now walking away with his fifth cup of coffee.

She pulls herself up, determinedly walking towards him.

It was time to _fight._


End file.
